A Healing Heart
by kaerfemina
Summary: Sakura strikes off on her own when Tsunade recomends her for a job as a hospital director in a town a couple days journey away. What lies in store for our favorite pink haired kunoichi?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Since Sakura kind of gets a bum wrap sometimes; I thought I'd write a story that shows just how important and powerful she really is. I hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing

"speaking" _thinking_

* * *

A Healing Heart

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Sakura sat at her desk completing her paperwork for the hospital. Leaning back in her chair, she stretched her arms over her head. "Kami, do I hate doing paperwork. It does a real number on my back." Just then, a knock came from her office door. "Come in." She called pleasantly.

The door opened to reveal the Hokage's personal assistant. "Good afternoon, Sakura-san." She smiled.

"Good afternoon, Shizune-san. What can I do for you?" Sakura mirrored her guest's cheery smile.

"Hokage-sama has requested you come see her. She said it wasn't urgent so if you're busy…"

Sakura shoved the piles of papers to the side of her desk and stood up in one fluid motion. "Nonsense! I'm never too busy for Tsunade-sama! I was just doing some monotonous paperwork. I can do it later!" Relieved to be getting out of her office, she took off her doctor's coat and hung it on the coat rack. Turning back to Shizune, she indicated the still opened door. "Shall we?"

Shizune nodded and together the two women left the room.

They walked in silence for a while but soon curiosity got the best of Sakura. "Shizune-san?"

"Hmm?" Her eyes focused on the pink haired kunoichi's face.

"Do you have any idea what this is about?"

"No, Tsunade-sama just asked me to fetch you."

"I wonder what it is."

"A mission maybe?"

"Possibly."

They fell silent again, lost in their own thoughts, and continued walking to the Hokage tower.

* * *

When they arrived at the tower, Shizune turned to Sakura and smiled. "I have other things to do, Sakura-san. Go on up to the Hokage's office. You'll find her there."

"Arigato, Shizune-san." The women bowed slightly to each other and left in different directions.

* * *

Sakura approached the door to Tsunade's office with a strange anticipation. _Why do I feel like a genin who is getting her first mission?_ She carefully knocked on the door.

"Enter!" Tsunade's voice boomed from behind the door. She sounded irritated.

Sakura hesitantly opened the door and gingerly stepped into her office.

The fifth Hokage looked up with a scowl on her face. As soon as she recognized the face of the shinobi before her, her fowl mood melted away and she smiled. She stood and walked around her desk and embraced her favorite student.

"Sakura-chan! I'm happy to see you! You are well?" Tsunade said as she squeezed the young woman.

"Hai, Sensei. I am well."

"Good; and how are things at the hospital?"

"Everything is good at the hospital. No problems as of late due to your direction."

"I see. Wonderful!"

Sakura stared at her teacher with a wary eye. "What is this about, Sensei?"

"Pleasantries are over it seems." Tsunade returned to her desk and picked up a scroll. She handed it to her pupil.

Sakura looked at the scroll while Tsunade sat against the edge of her desk and crossed her arms over her chest. She watched the young woman as she read the request.

_**Hokage-sama,**_

_**Because our village is located near the junction of the countries of Kusa and Taki, which is a hot spot for ninja battles, we have decided to build a hospital to help with the wounded. However, we currently have no director for the hospital and we humbly request that you send us someone who, in your opinion, would be able to accept the responsibility.**_

_**Thank you,**_

_**The People of Kegasato**_

Sakura looked up at her sensei with questioning eyes. "Why did you show me this?"

"I want you to go and take the job." She answered with a proud smile.

"Me?!"

"Hai. Other than me, you are the most powerful medicnin in all of the fire country. You are more than qualified to run that small hospital."

"But Konoha is my home! What about my family and friends? What about the hospital here?"

"The village of Kegasato is only a few days journey from here so you can always visit your friends and family. And Shizune-san and Ino-san can handle most of your duties at the hospital. You don't need to worry." Tsunade placed her hand comfortingly on the younger woman's shoulder. "Will you go?"

She looked up into the eyes of the woman she had admired for years. She saw the pride that she had for her student. She was trusting her with a great responsibility. What if she messed up? "Let me think about it for a while, Sensei. I'll give you an answer tomorrow."

Tsunade gave a quick nod. "I hope that you do decide to accept it. I believe that you are the only one up to the task." She hugged her quickly.

"Thank you, Sensei." After that she left to go home and sleep on it so she could come to a decision.

* * *

That night she dreamt that a year from now a huge battle broke out near Kegasato. Many Konoha ninja were fatally injured. However, because she decided not to take the director's job, most of the injured died, many of them her own friends. Sakura woke up screaming.

"That settles it!" She cried, breathless. "I'm taking that job!"

* * *

Sakura stood in her bedroom door holding her luggage. She looked over the empty room and felt a twinge in her chest as memories bombarded her brain. Her eyes filling with tears, she shut the door and turned away to leave. She hugged her parents telling them she'd visit whenever possible. With that, she headed to Konoha's main gate. As she approached, she noticed that her friends were all standing around waiting for her.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called, waving his hand over his head energetically.

"Oi! Naruto! What are you all doing here?"

"We came to tell you goodbye, billboard brow!" Ino smiled.

"And good luck!" Kiba said enthusiastically.

"Thanks you guys! You guys are the best friends a person could have!" She said as she went around hugging each of her friends.

When she got around to hug Naruto, she saw tears in his eyes. "You okay, Naruto?"

He forced a smile and nodded. "I'll miss you, Sakura-chan."

"I'll come back to visit and you can visit me."

"I know but it won't be the same." He said as his smile faded. "You are like family. You were the first to show me what it was like to have a family. I don't want that to end."

"Baka Naruto. I'll still be like family. Just a little further away."

He nodded but said nothing.

"Come here you." Sakura said as she pulled him into a tight hug. Whispering in his ear, she said, "I care deeply about you. Like a sister loves her brother. Don't ever forget that." Squeezing him one last time, she released him and smiled sweetly at him.

"Oi! Sakura-chan!" A voice called.

She turned to see a man with unruly silver hair crouched on the roof of the building behind her. "Late as usual, eh Kakashi?" She said smiling up at him.

He jumped down to her and ruffled her hair like he used to when she was younger. Wiping an imaginary tear from his exposed eye, he said, "My little Sakura-chan is all grown up and leaving the nest! *sniff*"

She giggled and gave him a quick hug. "Thanks for coming to say goodbye, Kakashi. I really appreciate it." Turning to the group, she continued. "I need to go now. Thanks, all of you!" She picked up her luggage and put them in the small horse drawn cart that was waiting just beyond the gate. Climbing in herself, she turned and waved as the driver, also her ANBU protector, started to pull away.

"Good luck!" The group called after her.

* * *

A/N: Well, there's the prologue. I hope you liked it. Writer's block is my worst enemy since I haven't been able to update my other stories. But my imaginative mind keeps coming up with new material and I can't seem to ignore them to continue to write the older stuff. I apologize to those who like my other stories. I'll try to update soon.


	2. Author's Note

A/N: Konnichiwa, minna! Check it out, I'm alive! I'm terribly sorry to all my fans out there for not updating in the past 6 months. I've been having terrible problems. First, the holidays happened and I had no time to write. Then when I actually had time, I had major writer's block. I tried to force something out but everything I wrote was crap so I scrapped it. Then when I finally found my muse again and got something written that I liked, my computer decided to bite the dust. All my work is now trapped in the hard drive of my laptop, which I think has either a broken motherboard or the processor died. So until I can retrieve those files, don't expect an update.

I know these are just excuses. So I'm sorry. I'll get to work on updating ASAP. Wish me luck!

Until next time!

kaerfemina


End file.
